


Holidaze!

by Wild_Freckles



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Hotel, Human!Ragnarok, It's really old tho, M/M, Maid!Crona, maybe smut, pools, who knows where this is going?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Freckles/pseuds/Wild_Freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crona is the sweet, hard-working employee of hotel Matto, Kid is the perfectionist son of death himself, when they meet sparks fly but what happens when Kid finds out that the very girl he loves is working for the enemy! Hopefully funny shenanigans, and other parings such as JustinXGhiriko and SoulXMaka and any suggestions cause why not.<br/>Female!Crona</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holidaze

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old story of mine that is still not finished because I am one hell of a lazy asshole. Here, take it.

Crona sighed as she continued to sweep the kitchen floor.

She had already completed most of her chores and it was only 11:30 am. She had tidied the dining rooms and lobby, she was cleaning the kitchen now, all she had left to do was the 80 or so rooms in the hotel.

Crona worked damn hard compared to all her co workers, and if she didn’t, she’d no doubt earn a beating from her boss. Crona was probably the only thing keeping the tropical hotel getaway afloat.

Eureka the frog witch did all the cooking for breakfasts, lunch and dinners in the small, open Restaurant, along with the Mizune sisters who served as waitresses. But Eureka and the Mizunes used their magic to do all their work, something Crona didn’t have, despite being a witch.

Across the restaurant, overlooking the pool was the bar where Giriko resided. Giriko was scary man, who usually drove customers away, rather than bring them in. The only person who sat at the bar was usually Justin, or Boss to Crona.

He was the manager of the hotel. He disappeared quite often, returning every few weeks or so to sit by the bar and argue with Giriko.

Crona found it strange that they would just sit there for ages and quietly argue. Her brother once called it flirting. Crona in her spare time had research the word in a dictionary, along with the word Gay, something else her brother had said.

Her brother, Ragnarok was always getting into sorts of trouble. He fancied himself a bad-boy.

He usually hauled customer’s luggage to their rooms, but considering the small amount of customers, he had a lot of spare time to make mischief. Ragnarok was always planning on how he was going to run away, escape this _craphole_ as he put it.

That word was not in her dictionary. She would always tell him how they could not run away, because of their boss, whom actually owned them.

Crona’s mother, Medusa sold her and Ragnarok to Justin a long time ago, whether she needed the money, or just hated her children was still unconfirmed.

That was when she was eight, and Ragnorok was ten. Now Crona was eighteen, which sounded pretty old, and she still didn’t know what _craphole_ meant.

Crona was usually exhausted after her day of work, which consisted of cleaning every room in the hotel, plus the kitchen, restaurant and pool. Thank god this place was not a popular holiday destination. It usually provided safety for those on the dark side for a little rest and vacation.

Her brother constantly tried to explain to Crona that they were evil. In her dictionary being evil meant being wicked. Crona never felt wicked, but maybe on some level she was?

She never had the urge to steal or murder, like everyone else at hotel Matto, which by the way in Italian translates to hotel crazy.

Crona did however feel crazy sometimes when she was alone for too long, or when her brother locked her in the supplies closet, which happens at least once every three weeks.

Crona finally finished sweeping the kitchen floors and quickly got to work in the hotel rooms.


	2. Where Not Here to Sightsee! The Gangs Getaway Vacation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid doesn't want a Holiday, but it wouldn't be a story without one, amiright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, how old this is, but enjoy nonetheless.

“Is that the last of em?” Soul called out to his companions below.

“Looks like it” Kid called back.

 

It was halfway through the afternoon, when the group of loud meisters and weapons stormed the kishin eggs hideout. There were about five kishin eggs, fighting against the group of seven skilled teenagers. It was hardly competition.

 

Especially when they had a god of death on their side

 

“All right, let’s go get some pasta!” Soul said, jumping down the stairs in a supposedly ‘cool’ manner. He was always going on about how totally cool he was.

 

“I’m up for some food! God damn I’m hungry!” Black Star, Souls best friend, bellowed. He was overly loud and overly annoying. Tsubaki, his weapon gave a small disappointed sigh, but didn’t do much to stop the wild boy.

 

“We’re not her to sightsee, Soul!” Maka, Soul’s meister, said, giving both boys a frustrated glare.

She always stuck to the rules. Dress like a child was apparently one of them.

 

Death the kid, son of death himself, couldn’t help but give a little sigh when he saw how dreadfully short and asymmetrical her miniskirt actually was. Did she wear them to impress Soul? That’s what Liz said once.

 

Liz and patty, Kid’s twin pistols, transformed themselves back into their human forms. Liz, tall and proud, Patty short and loud. That’s the way those sisters worked, even from the very first day Kid met them on the streets.

 

Kid couldn’t help but be bitter today. He was in a black mood, quietly grumbling to himself all afternoon. He knew why his father had pieced together this mission. It wasn’t hard and only required one meister, let alone three. The kishin eggs were beginners, the only reason father had sent them on a mission was for vacation.

 

Kid disagreed. He didn’t need a holiday; he was strong and could handle a little pressure. After all, who would look after his home? Who would check that every painting was aligned symmetrically?

 

The group walked out into the fading sunlight. Light was disappearing, and black foggy clouds seized the sky. Kid could feel the weight of the clouds, the moisture in the air, a clear threat that one hell of a storm was going to erupt.

 

“Aw Man, we gotta get out of here” Soul mumbled as the group headed to the eight-seated hire Car that they borrowed. Liz hopped into the driver’s seat, Kid next to her. Black Star, Patty and Maka where in the middle, and Soul and Tsubaki took up the back seat.

 

 It’s amazing that Liz could actually drive, with the racket Black Star and Patty made. Kid noticed in his rearview mirror that Soul, who was seated behind Maka, had his head peeking through the head rest whispering unheard things into Maka’s ears. Kid rolled his eyes when Soul leaned closer and brushed his lips delicately against Maka’s neck.

 

Liz smirked, noticing as well, and gave Maka a knowing look. She just gazed out the window.

 

What was so appealing about relationships anyway? Listening to Liz, complain and mope around the house after every broken heart, sounded like a ridiculous lifestyle. One Kid was sure to avoid.

 

Finally the car pulled into the driveway of the nearest hotel. No one had booked in anywhere or even brought a spare change of clothes, so it was decided to only stay one night. As they walked in, Kid read the large sign above the double doors.

 

“Hotel Matto, Eh?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a preview I suppose


End file.
